Auroran Nightlight
by Draconai
Summary: Asura DAMN it, Draco. I am SO going to Distortion for this. Do not read this without completing "The Legend of Ransei - AuraX's Swansong", do not read this if you are below legal age in your country of origin, and do not read this under the assumption that I've done this before. I am SO going to Distortion for this. Asura DAMN it, Draco.


Draco: I have condemned the prairie regions of Canada to the shadow cast by the wingspan of hatched Destruction just for considering this. Having brought myself to submit it, I hope only that mercy draw the wings of oblivion to not bring all around me to slaughter but be focused upon myself.

Or my ex. I'm not entirely picky.

Don't read this until you have finished reading the complete fanfic _The Legend of Ransei - AuraX's Swansong._ You can get at it from my profile._  
_

Yes, watchers, you probably got the notice more than once. Stupid thing wouldn't update until I got rid of the chapter and when there's only one chapter you can't really do that without getting rid of the story itself.

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Auroran Nightlight**

"Six, seven, guard!"

She brought her weapon low, thrusting forward the circular plate that had been set into her other hand. It connected with the flat edge of another shield - in the hands of one who used it to equal if not greater effect than a sword.

"And thrust!"

Her weapon was raised - a thin rapier with an edge as sharp as a broadsword - and lashed forward. The strike found the gap in her opponent's defense, searing a thin line across her shoulder, and she quickly drew her weapon back, whirling it in hand idly; this got her buckler nearly cast to the earth from the blow that met its side.

"Never pull away a weapon without intent to brace a guard in its place. On my mark!"

Her body was not set out for this; yet that was something she intended to change, taking the stance again - rapier and buckler both held at her sides, yet close to her body.

"Guard!"

Her buckler thrust forward, connecting with the flat edge of the shield that was swung at her. The beautiful weapon in her foe's other hand was raised, the golden marks across its silver blade catching the light, and swept forward, and she brought her rapier to meet it, striking the weapon just earthward so that its blade would not meet her flesh.

"One..."

The blade continued on its path, catching the edge of her garments as it continued on its path; then it halted before its path reversed, sweeping towards her from the other direction. She lashed her rapier up again, striking it skyward enough that its blade caught no more than a few locks of hair.

"...two, guard!"

She sent her buckler forward, catching the edge of the shield that was swung at her helm.

"Thrust!"

She raised her rapier and lashed it forward again, connecting just a few millimetres from her previous blow and searing another line of crimson.

"Parry!"

Her rapier spun before her, deflecting another shield thrust to one side.

"Three, four, five..."

Each call cast an earthward swipe aside just enough that it brought no harm to her body - though less could be said for her garments.

"...guard!"

Buckler to battle plate.

"Thrust!"

A third line between the first two - the crimson flowed from her foe's shoulder, yet her heavenous face showed no pain from the hell of battle.

"Parry! Six, seven, eight, guard! Parry! Thrust!"

She mistimed her next blow, and her target shifted before the rapier connected; what was intended to skim the edge of her neck connected instead with the horn of rose crimson that emerged from beneath her hair. A shout emerged as the recipient released her blade to grasp the horn's base; and in an instant the fencer released blade and plate to grasp the cobalt staff at her feet.

The head of the staff was held between the two horns, a few drops of water falling from the tip and landing within her hair.

A brief moment passed before she released the base of the horn; the staff was lowered and cast to the earth as its bearer fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Evia."

The Auroran Warlord shook her head. "Don't be," she insisted. "That was mostly my fault."

Oichi sighed, picking up the rapier and buckler she had selected from the hall of blades. She had requested Evia show her how to handle a real weapon, rather than relying on her healer's staff and the knife hidden in her pockets. The light edge of a rapier was best suited to her, yet the exertion was still well beyond what she could manage yet, and even as she got to her feet for another round in the main hall, Evia could tell she was in no conition to continue.

"Let's call it here for today," Evia insisted.

The healer had a look on her face that was half exhausted relief, half self-disappointment. "Very well..."

A soft call from the entrance caused the girls to turn, seeing Glaceon waiting for them at the entrance.

"Someone's here to see us?"

+x+x+x+

"Begin!"

Her partner's chill wind wrapped her blade in ice, and a storm of demonic dragon mist draped over her opponent's as they rushed one another, their partners dashing at their sides. Their weapons connected in the center of Aurora's battlefield, the reaction casting the loose logs to the ground's edges. A gale of ice met the draconian shockwave just at their sides, but her shield was raised to guard it, allowing them to stand their ground as their partners attempted to overcome one another - just as they did.

"How does Dragnor stand?"

"I have left Ranmaru to handle things there."

The two forced their blades apart as their allies ceased their blows, Glaceon leaping to one side and Hydreigon flying to the other as Evia and Nobunaga pulled away. The Dragnoran lashed out first, but Evia caught the attack on her shield before sweeping her sword forward, the ice that wrapped it stopping the blade from piercing but doing little to null its impact. The Dragon Pulse that surged from Hydreigon's maw missed Glaceon by inches as he hurled an Icy Wind towards the dark dragon, this one hitting true and sending Nobunaga's ally flying back.

He recovered before long, though, retaliating with another Dragon Pulse - this one connected with a lot of force, sending Glaceon skidding back. Nobunaga managed to force Evia's shield aside before lashing out at her blade, casting it from her hands and causing it to impale the earth. She quickly retaliated, swinging her shield at his sword hand and knocking the blade from his grip as Glaceon hit Hydreigon with another Icy Wind; this one frosted his wings, causing him to slowly lose altitude.

It was then that Oichi emerged from the entry to the castle, and both the Warlords and their Pokémon came to a halt as she and Jigglypuff panted in place for a brief moment.

"Brother, Evia," she called, "we have a visitor."

Evia and Nobunaga exchanged glances before turning back to Oichi.

The healer angled her hand from side to side. "Or five."

+x+x+x+

The balcony of Illusio provided a beautiful landscape to gaze upon. The cobalt and silver of beautiful nightlight gleamed off the floating crystals, lighting up both what earth floated below and the room within.

Her gaze had not seen the view for thirty minutes before an arm circled her, and a smile rose upon her face.

"To challenge you to unite Ransei for no reason other than the challenge itself..."

Evia shrugged at Oichi's observation. "The power to forge a Link comes with a desire for battle, for the battle's own sake," she mused. "So many who observe mistake it for bloodlust, but... no blood need spill to sate that desire."

Her own hand circled her girlfriend, finding it slightly more difficult with the added robes. "More importantly," she added, "how does it feel to be on the receiving end of power gathered from the world itself?"

"Oh, Antimatter," Oichi sighed, setting her free hand on her forehead - and nearly colliding with the ornate ring that arced over her helm. "I have _no_ idea how you managed to hold that back. I felt like I was freezing and on fire all at the same time."

"And _I_ have no idea how _you_ managed to hold _me_ back," Evia countered, setting _her_ free hand on her neck. "I could have sworn you'd snap my head off. That's a whole 'nother blaze."

Oichi smiled softly. "Don't tell me that's the first time you've felt a burning pain."

Evia turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"...In battle," she added."

A smile rose on Evia's lips, and she pulled Oichi closer. "An edge is one thing," she admitted, "but a palm is another story altogether."

The two looked over Illusio together, basking in the nightlight.

Then Evia glanced at the door, only a fleeting confirmation of silence, before drawing Oichi back off the balcony.

"Speaking of fire..."

+x+x+x+

"One, two, guard!"

The icy peaks of Nixtorm, atop a mountain that boasted two parallel rows of spikes as opposed to a single point; this was where Evia and Oichi saw fit to duel beneath the silver moon, rapier and buckler against the Warlord Sword and Aurora Shield. Evia's commands were each met with a step to the next claw of the mountain, keeping Oichi on her toes both mentally and physically. Glaceon and Wigglytuff raced alongside them, ready to act should their partners' lives be put at risk.

"Thrust!" Even as she spoke, Evia's body twisted to make the meeting of skin and steel difficult. How she managed that in her _nightgown_, in the chill winds of Nixtorm, when Oichi was having difficulty keeping her body still in the warmest, most mobile battle wear in either of their wardrobes, the Dragnoran healer would never be certain. "Parry!" she demanded, sweeping her shield with enough force that deflection was difficult, though Oichi managed the feat regardless.

The Auroran moved her sword to swing, calling out, "Three, four, five, guard!" Nobunaga watched their training from Hydreigon's back, his own blade in his hand - though unadorned by the dragon mist that usually wrapped it. He was amused - the frail, defensive sister he knew had become a warrioress in the time they had been apart. Had she possessed this skill before his ambition began, it would have ended in moments.

"Parry! Thrust! Guard! Six, seven, eight, nine, parry! Guard! Thrust! Guard! Parry! Ten, eleven, thru_uhhhst!_"  


Evia's command wavered when she nearly tumbled off the mountain - even trying her best to keep herself in Oichi's range, her feet moved faster, keeping her a point or two ahead. Her arms and legs flailed as she tried to maintain her stance, but Oichi acted on instinct; the rapier's edge lashed forward, grazing the edge of her neck, and her feet were already moving before she realized the mountain had ended.

Nobunaga glanced at the mountain's angle before them - gradual enough that their lives would not be in danger, but steep enough that it would keep them moving fast.

He raised his empty hand toward the mountain.

Hydreigon opened his mouth, firing a Dragon Pulse that made the mountain _shake_; Oichi and Evia both screamed, tumbling off their points and completing three-hundred-sixty-degree turns before they hit the loose snow on the edge; the mountain was falling apart beneath their feet.

Glaceon acted fast; a chill _beyond_ the mountain's face rushed below their feet, forming an icy path that rushed them earthward before the avalanche could form behind them.

The two girls began to slide; yet Evia managed to keep to her feet, pulling Oichi to hers.

"What are you-?!"

"Guard!"

Her shield went forward, and Oichi reflexively raised her buckler to catch it. Glaceon was rushing at their sides, keeping the slope forming ahead of them as they continued to slide. "Parry! Thrust! Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, guard!" No swing of her sword or shield could penetrate Oichi's defense - and for that, she was relieved, for the avalanche roaring behind them had put her actions beyond what she alone could possibly manage.

"Thrust!" she demanded, forcing herself faster to evade it; yet Oichi still managed a glancing blow across her shield arm. As the Dragnoran rushed to catch up, Evia commanded again; "Thrust! Thrust!" Each one came despite the terror, faster than the last, and she found it continously harder to evade each blow. "Guard!" she commanded finally, lashing her battle plate forward.

Oichi went a step beyond that, lashing her buckler against it and sending the Aurora Shield flying from her hands, sliding down the slope ahead of them.

"That was my best shield," Evia murmured, turning back to Oichi.

The tip of the healer's rapier touched her nose without piercing the skin.

The avalanche was still roaring behind them; yet a fiery smile was on Oichi's face.

Evia only smiled back; lashing the Warlord Sword against it to beat it away before moving it to swing.

"One, two, guard!"

+x+x+x+

"What a beautiful sight."

Nobunaga and Evia stood upon the Tower of Infinity, gazing over Ransei as dawn broke on the horizon. Oichi had chosen not to accompany them, insisting that the tower still carried unpleasant memories for her; but Nobunaga had insisted Evia accompany her to the peak of the great structure.

"You showed the world..." Nobunaga shook his head. "You showed us all that people should aspire to great things. That they should not content themselves with being weak, or believing they cannot become better. I, too, was not quite certain until we departed on this journey. And we must continue to believe."

Evia nodded. "You're right," she admitted, gazing over the region with a soft look of content in her eyes.

Nobunaga set his hand on Evia's shoulder. "I place Oichi in your care," he mused. "I trust you will bring her no harm."

The Auroran turned to him, sunlight gleaming off her horns that now shimmered gold. "Do you intend to go somewhere?"

"I have never been content, remaining in Dragnor," Nobunaga admitted, turning back to the rising sun. "Perhaps that is why I found it so easy to follow my first ambition. Perhaps I shall even cross the seas... spread your message to all lands I may find."

Evia nodded, setting her hand over Nobunaga's. "For now... would you be so kind to accompany Oichi and I back to Aurora?"

"Perhaps..."

+x+x+x+

"You told me it would never happen again."

"It didn't. Not in your conquest."

Oichi and Evia took solace in the shadows together in the Warlord Chamber of Aurora Castle. The room now boasted a lovely balcony that extended across the entire outer wall, overlooking the kingdom; yet the curtains were drawn closed across it, granting the two of them the embrace of darkness - and one another.

As slowly her eyes adjusted to what light filtered through the translucent black fabric, Oichi ran her hand lightly down the golden horn on Evia's left. A soft gasp emerged from Evia's lips as she felt her other hand drift down her side, her touch strengthened by their training yet still softer than woven silk. How Oichi managed to keep both hands upon the Auroran's body, yet still maintain her position above without pressing their bodies together, Evia had never been able to determine.

The Dragnoran's touch drifted, sweeping across her stomach and arcing towards her helm; her high hand parted from her crown as her low swept over her neck, and Evia submitted to the soft grip as Oichi drew her in for a slow, loving kiss, each pair of hands finding the other before skidding across the opposing arms to form the trap of embrace. Their tounges waltzed between their lips, each seeking to sidestep the other and assert their dominance; yet where Evia held the advantage in the gold of day, in this rose darkness it was Oichi who always overcame her.

Evia lifted her head, only far enough that her crown would not strike the bed as she turned Oichi, pushing the Dragnoran against the pillow as she propped herself up, hands on either side of her beloved's head. Her hair was pinned beneath Oichi's spine, yet she made no movement to draw it out. A moment's pause as she took in a single, slow breath; then one hand lifted to caress Oichi's face before sweeping down her neck, the Auroran loosing cold, precise breaths aimed to drive her beloved insane.

"No," Oichi breathed. "Not... tonight..."

"Says she who intended to take this precise path to me," Evia countered.

"You always... remain so... silent," the Dragnoran insisted. "Brother... is just... next door..."

Evia shook her head. "Forget about Brother," she murmured. "Forget about it all. Just keep your mind on you and me..."

Oichi's breath hitched as Evia's fingers swept tantalizingly across the inside of her legs, sweeping into patterns that belonged in the Tower of Infinity, the wings of hatched Destruction, the spine of the Sky Demon - _anywhere_ but the edge of her thighs. As a young girl, she had been so careless as to wander into a cloud of dragon mist cast by a wild Gible, yet the hellfire was nothing compared to the torture Evia now dragged her through._  
_

"Please... please, don't..."

"Shhh," Evia murmured, keeping her lips jut millimetres from Oichi's. "Don't be so desperate."

Oichi winced as Evia evaded her desires so elegantly. "You speak... of desperation," she gasped. "You... know... not..."

"I have dueled with Arceus," Evia whispered into Oichi's ear, the Alpha's name sending an unbidden chill down her lover's spine. "If it can form on the field of battle, I know _all_."

"You dare..."

Evia caught Oichi's lips with her own, silencing her before she could say something she would regret; all the while her fingers danced around Oichi's body - she would caress her flesh with the patterns of earthen Order before she would so much as _consider_ answering her desires.

"There, there," she murmured when they parted once more. "An opponent never relinquishes her prize so soon."

Oichi's face was a beautiful mix of bliss and agony. "Opponent?"

A soft smile rose on her face. "Think of this as another way to better youself," the Auroran murmured. "It's not just about landing blows. Your endurance can mean everything."

The Dragnoran tried to glare, yet hadn't the concentration to even consider it. Slowly, her hand rose, catching Evia's flesh and making Warlord gasp, a minute grin rising when she began to imitate across her side the patterns she had shown for herself.

"There you are," Evia murmured. "On my mark."

Oichi's eyes sealed, trying to endure the torment, before she nodded.

"One... two..."

Their movements were parallels, as though the heat of battle had conjoined their minds.

"...guard."

Evia's breath hitched; Oichi's hands were faster than her own as they stanced an unspoken guard, moments away from grasping one another's helm; yet she forced herself to wait before issuing the command.

"Thrust..."

Their hands rushed to take action, and Evia's voice briefly surpassed a whisper as she lost the unspoken race, Oichi's silky touch sending a fire through her body; her hands tremored as she sought to return the favour, and Oichi teeth dug into her lip as she resisted the urge to cry out.

"Parry..."

The Dragnoran's fingers were befitting a goddess, and Evia silently sent a prayer that she would show be able to show her beloved _half_ the artistry she was being shown.

"Three... four... five..."

There were Warriors who would show envy at their synchronicity; the Link between Warrior and Pokémon was nothing compared to the bond that conjoined the two of them now.

"...guard."

Oichi's voice could no longer maintain a whisper, and Evia herself was having difficulty keeping her directions quiet.

"Thrust..."

A shout was halfway through Oichi's lips before Evia caught them in her own; her next command a mumble around the kiss.

"Parry..."

Evia would never had been able to remain silent any further if not for the tango of their tongues that kept them occupied amidst their duel; again did they hardly part as Evia continued.

"Six... seven..."

_Time and space, why did it take so long for me to think of this...?_

"Parry... ...guard..."

_Flames of Yin, her touch is like Blue Fire..._

"Thrust."

Even the dance of their lips could not keep them quiet any further.

"Thrust... thrust... thrust!"

Oichi's cries were edging towards ultrasonic as she abandoned defensive maneuvers, taking the blows and landing her own. Evia was no quieter, but her pitch nowhere near as high; she would not be surprised if her voice could be heard in Spectra, furitive as it was. She focused herself to think through the pleasure as she neared her peak, resisting the urge to let all her muscles fall limp but her hands.

"Parry!"

Evia's voice reached Oichi's ears through a haze, and she moaned in torment as her body unwillingly shifted her movements to match Evia's.

"Guar~d...!"

Their hands found their guard, and Evia cried out as Oichi tried to force through her defense.

"Eight... nine..."

Her voice was rising as she spoke, Oichi forcing her to the brink until she would beg for more.

"Ten, 'lev'n, twel', thir', fourt', parry!"

Oichi's movements were Distortion and Origin, Life and Destruction and Order; oh, if she could show such passion with her edge, would Evia stand a chance?

"Guard!"

The Dragnoran nearly forced through her guard.

"Parry! Guard! Par~ry _thrust!_"

Evia gave in, landing her attack as Oichi landed hers; both of them cried out until the Sky Demon heard it, abandoning all pretence at strategy, launching upon one another a full-force offensive - until, at last, their resistance fell; the pitch and volume of their screams was beyond ultrasonic as they rode waves that could have been launched by the Sea Basin, shaking as though the Continent moved them.

Only when those waves subsided to island tide did they give in; Oichi's hand fell at her side as Evia's muscles gave way, collapsing upon her beloved with breath heavier than a Metagross carrying a Snorlax. The healer glared at Evia, her consciousness giving way in the aftermath of her pleasure.

"You're a demon..."

Evia only smiled, using what strength she had left to catch her beloved's lips with her own as her condition followed suit.

"You're a goddess."


End file.
